


Warm Heart

by yuma (yuma_writes)



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst, Drama, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-31
Updated: 2013-12-31
Packaged: 2018-10-07 04:17:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10352100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuma_writes/pseuds/yuma
Summary: Jack’s having second thoughts about having Daniel in SG-1 after theepisode "Enemy Within".





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Yuma, the archivist: this work was originally archived at [Stargatefan.com](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Stargatefan.com). To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [StargateFan Archive Collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/StargateFan_Archive_Collection).

Warm Heart

##  Warm Heart 

##### Written by Yum@   
Comments? Write to me at YuMaDesign@aol.com

  


"Boy, it’s cold!" Egyptologist Daniel Jackson exclaimed as he rubbed his hands together once more. 

"I would’ve used a stronger word, Daniel," Colonel Jack O’Neill muttered as he glared at the snow that was still falling. He decided then that a stronger word was needed anyway. "Damn it, Carter! I thought the probe said it was okay over here." The snow was building up into a frightening blizzard. Had the SG-1 team not found shelter at an overhanging crop of rocks, the team would have still been trudging around in the snow looking for the Stargate.

"I can’t understand it, sir," Carter said, her voice muffled by the scarf she had wrapped around her tightly. The buttoned-up parka and scarf hid her face, but she was still cold. "The MALP sent back data that the weather here on P3X344 was a bit on the cold side, but safe enough for us to explore."

"It was comfortable when we arrived," Teal’c spoke up as he eyed the storm. "This storm came up quite suddenly." The alien warrior was normally undeterred by drastic weather conditions because of his Jaffa training and the incubating Goa’uld inside him, but even he looked cold. His parka was also buttoned up to the top, the hood pulled forward.

"I should have brought my skis," Jack muttered as he blinked at his frost-covered watch. It had been only five hours since they arrived. From the data gathered by the initial probe, it should have been early morning. They had arrived to pleasant autumn weather and had begun exploring the rocky, snowcapped landscape. However, after venturing deeper into the lands, a sudden snowstorm that first began as a minor surprise became a deadly obstacle. Now, the skies looked dark and endless.

"Maybe we should’ve turned left at that formation instead," Daniel said doubtfully, as if even he wasn’t so sure himself. The planet had sparse plant life, mostly of the evergreen species. Other than that, the planet was - 

"All rocks," Jack muttered, a bit annoyed. He couldn’t believe it. They were lost! _How the hell did that happen?_ Jack knew how. The team wasn’t prepared for a snowstorm, just for what was supposed to be a run-of-the-mill exploration of a planet. 

Daniel sneezed, catching Jack’s attention. The scientist had taken his gloves off before to examine one of the numerous stone columns a mile back. The snow hadn’t been coming down so fiercely yet, and Daniel had wanted to feel the relief symbols etched on the stone. In their haste to escape the storm, Daniel had dropped his gloves. 

"Stick your hands in your pockets, Jackson," Jack said, a bit more sharply than he had intended. The colonel didn’t want anyone getting frostbite. "I want us to return all in one piece, and that _includes_ all our fingers and toes."

Daniel meekly stuck his fingers into the lined pockets of his parka. He wished he hadn’t dropped his gloves. The storm had taken them by surprise. It started as a flurry, then the wind chill dropped abruptly and the snow started picking up. _All this in a matter of minutes_ , Daniel thought as he said, "That’s probably why I didn’t find any evidence of agricultural development here."

"Nothing would be able to grow here," Carter agreed, eyeing the snow with a growing dislike. When the flurries began, she was amused, even a bit delighted. Now -

"What makes you think anyone would’ve been living here and growing crops?" Jack demanded, eyeing his watch again. It had been over an hour and the storm was just getting worse. He was going to have to find them shelter for the night. There was no way they could find the Stargate in this. 

"Well, there were signs of a civilization," Daniel volunteered. "The columns we found were separated into intervals of a few feet. There were clear signs of some sort of Mayan origin. I don’t understand the inscription, though. What could ‘to seek the sun under the earth’ mean? The carvings-"

"Daniel." Jack cast a look at the Egyptologist. "I know you’re probably in academic heaven, but we need to be concerned with shelter right now."

"Oh."

"I think you’re right, sir." Carter peeked out of her wraps to look at the storm. "There’s no way we can find our way back to the Stargate now."

"The storm may pass in a few hours," Teal’c agreed.

"Okay." Jack glanced at each member of his team. "Anyone know how to make an igloo?" At the blank looks of their faces, Jack shook his head. "You guys really need a sense of humor."

"Is that a weapon?" Teal’c inquired as Carter tried not to laugh. 

"No." Daniel tried to explain, but he sneezed again instead. That caught Jack’s attention once more. The colonel went over and motioned Daniel to take his hands out. The scientist, startled, didn’t even protest as Jack tugged at his sleeves and yanked his hands out of his warm pockets. Jack cursed at what he saw.

"Damn it, Daniel. Your hands are red." Daniel’s fingers were turning a bit blackish-blue at the tips. Jack could feel the chill even through his thick gloves. "Carter, get me those bandages out of that kit." Jack glared at the scientist. "You could have told me, Daniel."

"Sorry, Jack. I- Ow!" Daniel nearly jumped as Jack gave his fingers a probing squeeze. He hadn’t felt anything before, but at Jack’s touch, the fingers were starting to burn with needles.

"Sorry," Jack muttered, his face showing that he truly was. He accepted the bandages from Carter and proceeded to wrap Daniel’s icy fingers with the thin gauze. "You may have frostbite, Daniel."

"Already?" Daniel blurted out. It hadn’t been really cold for that long.

"You had your gloves off since the storm began," Carter reminded him as she helped. Teal’c was standing over them with a bit of concern, but every so often, the Jaffa would look around to make sure no one was sneaking up on SG-1. "Your body heat was eroding at a faster rate."

"In other words," Jack said as he finished his wrapping, "you keep these bandages on and your hands in those pockets. No checking out some frozen stone statue. You understand, Daniel?"

Daniel mutely nodded, wincing as his fingers reminded him to put his hands in his pockets. Jack, satisfied that the bandages would protect Daniel’s fingers for now, went back to concentrating on the problem at hand. 

"Okay." Jack pointed to a dark mass a few meters away. "That looks like a mountain over there. I would say there’s a pretty good chance of finding a cave or something there. Let’s stay close together. Pick up any fallen tree branches you see as we go. We may need something to burn in there." Jack knew there was a chance they might not be able to burn any of the frost-covered branches so quickly, and pine trees were not the best firewood he could think of, but they still needed them, just in case. "I’ll take point. Teal’c, you take the rear. Carter, take some branches and stick one up every few feet or so. We’ll use them as markers. Daniel, you keep an eye out for anything that can be easily recognized for when we head back out when the storm’s over. And keep those hands in those pockets. Do you hear me, Daniel?"

"Yes, Jack."

Jack studied his team carefully. Satisfied that they understood, he brusquely nodded for them to head off.

"Okay, kids. Let’s go."

The storm pounded on the team without mercy. Every so often, one of them stumbled, unable to gain a firm foothold on top of the icy layers of snow. Teal’c would then pick him or her up with one hand, his other hand still gripping his staff weapon. Tall, scrawny branches punctuated their trail. The dark mass that was their destination didn’t seem any closer.

Jack glanced back at his team and was satisfied that they were still behind him. _This is not a good first mission._ This was the first mission the team had been on together after they had sent Colonel Kennedy packing _without_ Teal’c. Jack had initial doubts about how well the team would work together, but no problems so far - until the storm took its merry time blowing through. 

Carter stopped occasionally, gathering the branches as Jack had requested. She did it without protest, despite the fact that her fingers were numb right now. Every few feet, she would take the longest branch and stick it down into the ground like a flagpole. Teal’c never wavered from his post, even when he was helping them back up on their feet. He paused every so often, studying the storm or perhaps checking to see if there was any threat to the team. Daniel was trudging through the snow without a complaint. His head hidden within the deep folds of his parka hood, the Egyptologist looked almost comical whipping his heavily wrapped body left to right as he memorized landmarks not too hidden in the snow. Jack grinned in spite of himself. _Daniel is probably trying to remember every rock there is so he can come back to dig around in the dirt for artifacts later._ His grin faded as he glanced back at Daniel. Daniel was not a soldier, and that fact was constantly brought up each time Daniel spoke. The innocent words of an academic and not of a toughened soldier. He and Carter were trained for this stuff. Hell, Teal’c was a Jaffa warrior. Daniel? Jack wondered if he shouldn’t have been so quick to agree to Daniel’s request to stay with the SG-1 team. He was worried that Daniel wasn’t ready.

_"Jack? What’s this?" Daniel turned around from his locker as he zipped up his newly issued flack jacket. He fumbled with the straps that dangled from the jacket. "Do you have any scissors? I don’t think they did a very good job on this. Maybe I can cut them off."_

Jack rolled his eyes and went over to Daniel. "Here... Hang on... Stop fidgeting!"

"Sorry."

The scratchy sounds of the Velcro straps attached Daniel’s backpack to the straps on the shoulders of his flack jacket.

"Oh." Daniel looked sheepish as he realized that the straps were for his backpack. "I thought it was bad military fashion sense." Daniel looked at his watch. "So is Teal’c joining us?" 

Jack grinned, remembering how Colonel Kennedy had left in a huff. "Oh, yeah. I think we pretty much pissed Kennedy off. Nice sendoff to Washington. I think his ears are still red from the ‘talk’ he had with the President."

"You think-" Daniel started, then changed his mind. He concentrated on exploring the many pockets on his jacket.

"What?"

"I-" Daniel shrugged. He pulled out suntan lotion from his pockets, made a face and set the bottle down on the bench. Jack muttered something and stuck it back in Daniel’s pocket. "You think Teal’c is okay with this, Jack?" Daniel found a tube of glue, looked at Jack with a perplexed expression and put that one down on the bench, too. Jack shook his head and stuck the tube back in Daniel’s pockets. "I mean, does Teal’c feel okay about joining us after all that has happened to him?"

"He seems okay with it, Daniel. He- Will you stop taking stuff out of those pockets!" Jack huffed as he stuck yet another piece of gear back into Daniel’s jacket. "Teal’c understands no one is going to be taking him anywhere. I made sure he understood that he’s part of our team now."

"Yeah," Daniel murmured as he continued his search as if he were on an archeological dig. "He keeps looking at me funny, Jack. I thought maybe he was uncomfortable working with humans."

"Maybe Teal’c is just curious about the people he’ll be working with, Daniel." Jack eyed Daniel, wondering if Teal’c was bothered with another reason.

"What is this?" Daniel exclaimed, pulling out a long strip of foil-wrapped squares. When Daniel realized what they were, his face turned red. "My god, Jack. This jacket has everything _. Must you Marines be prepared for_ everything _?"_

"I’m Special Forces," Jack reminded him as he snatched the strip away, "not a jarhead." Daniel gave Jack a puzzled look at the unknown nickname ‘jarhead’. "Stop taking everything out, Daniel. They’re there for a reason." Jack paused as he glanced at the strip he had taken from Daniel. The younger man pointedly looked at the strip, then at Jack with a questioning face. "Except for these. Come on, Jackson, we have to be in the embarkament room in ten minutes." With that, Jack rushed Daniel out of the locker room, all the while wondering who was the practical joker who left those condoms in Daniel’s jacket.

"Sir?" Carter stopped, and Jack, for a moment, wondered if it was because she was tired.

"Don’t stop, Carter. We have to keep moving." Jack intended his voice to be sharp, but the cold winds wore it down to a tired rasp.

"I think we should step back, sir." Despite the fact that her parka muffled Carter’s voice, Jack still heard the edge in it.

"Captain, I have no time for riddles." Jack had to remind himself not to snap at her. He was beginning to feel tired, and that feeling was eating away at his patience, as little as it was already. "I’m in no mood for dancing back and forth, either."

"What is it, Sam?" Daniel struggled to catch up to the other three, having slowed down a bit.

"My stick," Carter raised up one of the branches she had been collecting, "went right through the ground when I tried to stick it in."

It was then that Jack realized that the area around them was barren of trees and rocks. The ground was flat with snow and ice. _Ice_.

"Shit! Everyone back away slowly. Now!" Jack grabbed Daniel by the forearm and started to retrace their footsteps until they could find stable ground again. Teal’c turned around and grabbed Carter when he heard the cracking noise.

Jack froze, hearing it too. He looked down and saw a depression of snow, lining up under Daniel’s and Teal’c’s feet. Snow fell through the increasingly visible crack. Carter shouted that she saw firm ground, but she stopped short when she realized that the others were in danger now. 

"Sir! Daniel! Teal’c! The ground! It’s frozen water! Get off of it!" Carter was about to head back when Jack shouted for her to abort.

"Don’t add weight, Carter! Get off now." Jack tugged at Daniel, who stood there momentarily stunned. "Come on Daniel, we have to get off. Don’t know how to skate on ice, much less thin ice."

"Don’t know how to skate, either," Daniel said, distracted as he let Jack lead him out of there. The area was covered with snow, and they were only judging firm ground by the trees that stood on it. Jack was heading for the closest grove of trees a few yards away.

The next crack they heard seemed to scream at them.

"Colonel!" Carter yelled out a warning. She was just a few feet away. The ground seemed to stir restlessly.

Teal’c, seeing the danger was twofold, reached over to Carter and gave her a hard shove that sent her flying across the remaining distance to safety. Carter yelped and landed on the stable ground with a grunt. The snow, however, cushioned her fall. Carter got up, shaking. Teal’c reached her in a matter of seconds. He turned around, tempted to return and retrieve the others, but knew his added weight would make the situation worse. 

"O’Neill! You must hurry!"

"Yeah, yeah," Jack muttered as he concentrated on getting himself and Daniel across safely. "Hold your horses."

The ground folded in front of them and Jack froze. Daniel took a step back and tugged at Jack.

"Jack, we have to find another way." Daniel looked at his friend anxiously. "We can’t cross over there."

For a moment, Jack wished he was as strong as Teal’c and could just toss Daniel safely across the broken ice. Jack nodded, motioned his other team members to find another way to reach them. He didn’t dare shout across, fearing his voice might actually further the damage, although he knew that couldn’t really happen.

Just then, Jack’s left foot lost its footing. The ground underneath it collapsed, and he felt his foot sink into painfully icy water.

"Shit!" Jack yelled as the chilly water flooded into his boot. "Daniel, get the hell out of here!"

Daniel saw Jack’s foot go in. Ignoring what Jack was saying, Daniel took a step forward, intending to grab Jack out of there. Teal’c and Carter were running along the trees’ edges where they assumed the bank was, but Daniel knew that they wouldn’t be able to reach Jack in time.

"No! Daniel, what the hell are you doing? Stay back!" Jack waved his hands at the Egyptologist. He tried pulling his leg out, but it only made the crack grow bigger. A sharp pain grew in his leg, and the ice suddenly turned red. "Dammit, Daniel! Stay back!"

Undeterred, Daniel threw down his backpack and kicked it away from him. The backpack slid across to Teal’c, clearing away a path of snow and revealing the thin black ice underneath.

"Hang on!" Daniel had to shout over the wind. He blinked furiously as snow fell behind his glasses and into his eyes. "I’m going to give you my hand. I’ll pull you across."

"No! I told you to stay back, Daniel. Dammit, that’s an order!" Jack’s teeth were chattering now. The chill was creeping up his leg and into the rest of his body.

Ignoring Jack, Daniel inched forward and went down to lie on his stomach. He gasped at the icy ground, but proceed to slide over closer to Jack. Spreading his weight evenly, he made his way over until he was a foot away. He stretched out his hand to Jack. The colonel, all the while cursing at Daniel and fearing for his safety at the same time, reached out and grabbed Daniel’s chilled, bandaged fingers.

Daniel yelped at the renewed pain, but pulled hard anyway. Jack’s foot came out with a splash, and the colonel immediately went down onto his stomach, too, to spread his weight across the ice. The next crack told the colonel that even that wasn’t going to help.

The ice completely fell apart under Daniel, and the younger man didn’t even have time to shout before the black water swallowed him up.

"Daniel!" Jack yelled, tightening his grip on Daniel’s hand. The water pulled Daniel in, and Daniel’s hand, which was gripping Jack’s, dragged Jack closer to the new hole. 

"Daniel! Colonel!" Carter shouted, unable to do anything. She and Teal’c didn’t dare go onto the ice and add dangerous weight to the unstable surface. They were a few feet short of being able to stretch across, too. She whipped around and motioned to Teal’c. "Teal’c, slide your staff weapon across to the colonel. Quick!"

Teal’c was already doing so before Carter even finished her sentence. The long staff slid down to Jack, who grabbed one end. His other hand was still in a death’s grip with Daniel’s.

"Hang on!" Carter shouted to her commanding officer. The staff weapon gave them the precious reach they needed. The two went down onto their stomachs. Teal’c grabbed Carter’s ankles, and Carter reached out and grabbed the staff’s end. They began the tedious task of pulling the other two across.

Jack gritted his teeth, trying desperately not to lose his hold on both Daniel and the staff. He could see the top of Daniel’s head now just above the black water, but nothing more. Worse, he couldn’t get a response from Daniel. Jack knew that the younger man was probably dangerously chilled right now. Jack also knew that he, himself, was close to that point. His leg was numb now, and the chill had completely covered his body in icy sweat. 

The yards became feet, and Jack had to squeeze Daniel’s hand tightly as the combined pull was able to get Daniel out. The limp body of the Egyptologist came through the hole and onto the ice in front of Jack. 

"Daniel!" Jack shouted, but got no response. He tugged at the hand. Still no response. As they were pulled closer and closer to safety, Jack tugged Daniel closer to him until Daniel was right beside him. Jack shuddered at the added chill of the scientist’s wet clothes. He wasn’t too reassured by the ragged breathing, either. "Dammit, Daniel." Jack wrapped his arm around Daniel’s waist for a better grip. It seemed like forever, but they were finally pulled across to safety. 

Carter’s face hovered anxiously over Jack. Jack could feel Daniel being pulled away from his protective grasp. 

Carter nodded, gripped Jack’s forearm briefly and stepped over him. She gave mouth-to-mouth resuscitation to Daniel. Almost immediately, Daniel jerked and sputtered out the cold, black liquid he had swallowed. Teal’c looked at Jack with a worried eye, but the colonel shook his head. His concern was with the still unconscious Daniel.

"Get those wet clothes off of him." Jack’s teeth were chattering as he gave out the orders. "The sleeping bag in his backpack, wrap him in that."

The clothes were swiftly replaced with the thin sleeping bag wrapped tightly around the body of the scientist. Jack went over and took a pulse, just under Daniel’s jawbone. 

"Dammit," Jack muttered.

"Sir?" Carter looked at Jack worriedly. "Is Daniel all right?"

"Pulse is erratic," Jack reported. He looked about and saw what he needed. "Okay. You see that over there?" The colonel pointed to an opening on the dark face of the mountain. It was barely visible from here. "Walk along the trees to reach there. Single file, okay? We don’t know how far this ice reaches. Teal’c, get Dan-"

Teal’c had already lifted Daniel in his arms as if the scientist weighed nothing. Jack nodded his approval. Carter helped Jack up to his feet.

"Are you okay, sir?"

"Leg’s a little numb," Jack said as he shouldered his pack and grabbed Daniel’s. "Might have cut it on that ice." The colonel’s voice sharpened considerably. "We don’t have time to worry about that now." The colonel looked at Teal’c and at the person he was carrying. "Let’s get into some shelter. Carter, I’m afraid we’re going to need more branches now. I would help you, but-"

"Concentrate on getting over there, sir. I’ll get the wood."

Nodding, Jack proceeded to the spot he had pointed at. The team trudged through steadily, pressing close to the edge of the trees lined around the ice.

It took only a few minutes, but to Jack, it felt like hours. The opening turned out to be a cave. Carter went in and returned, reporting that there were no gases she could detect.

"Cave’s pretty deep, sir. It could run for miles." Carter grabbed Jack’s elbow and helped him in. In the time it had taken to reach here, Jack’s leg had stiffened up. 

"Any lions, tigers, or bears?" Jack weakly joked as he entered the cave.

"Hope not, sir. I don’t think we could run very far." Carter helped him down to the cold ground. Teal’c followed and laid Daniel down beside Jack.

"Get our tents out. We’ll use them as blankets for him," Jack said as he took Daniel by the shoulders and leaned the scientist against him for support. 

"And for you, sir." Carter pointed out, "You didn’t fall in, but you were exposed."  


"Yeah, yeah," Jack muttered, concentrating on waking up Daniel. "Daniel? Come on, wake up." There was no verbal response, but Daniel stirred as if he heard Jack’s voice. Jack tapped Daniel’s cold cheek with his hand. Daniel muttered something and turned away from the hand.

"Oh, no you don’t." Jack tapped Daniel’s cheek more insistently now. The scientist winced and feebly tried to brush the hands away. Jack was heartened to see a response, but wouldn’t be satisfied until those blue eyes opened. "Come on, Jackson. I’m not going away. Wake up." Jack’s voice grew more tense with urgency as he continued. "Goddamn it, Daniel. For once, will you listen to my orders?"

"Jack?" Daniel whispered with his eyes still closed. His voice was weak. Jack had to lean down to hear it, but was satisfied anyway. 

"Right here, Daniel." Jack felt a blanket from the team’s supplies wrapped around his shoulders. He looked up to see Carter hovering over him. 

"Sir, the wood’s catching fire. We can help bring you two over. It would be warmer." Carter indicated a small fire that she had managed to get going. The tents were out and folded up to be used as blankets. 

The colonel nodded and tried to get up, carrying Daniel. With a surprised yelp, Jack’s left leg collapsed underneath him. Teal’c was there in an instant to catch the colonel.

"What the hell?" Jack muttered as he let them guide him closer to the fire. Settling down with his leg outstretched before him, Jack supported Daniel sitting up so the scientist wouldn’t fall asleep. The storm was still raging outside, but Jack’s concerns were now with hypothermia. Daniel was shivering, wrapped in the thin sleeping bag. His clothes, still soaked, were of no use to him, but the sleeping bag was not protecting him well enough from the cold. Jack winced as he felt Carter’s hands examining his leg.

"Its bleeding, colonel," Carter reported. She looked up with worry. "The ice must have been very sharp."

"I’ll just wrap it- Ouch!" Jack hissed as Carter applied pressure to his wound. "Dammit, Carter, I still want that leg!"

"Sorry, sir," Carter murmured as she bandaged the wound as tightly as she could. "Have to stop the bleeding, sir."

Jack muttered something under his breath and was about to say something to Carter when he heard Daniel cough.

"Jack?" Daniel’s eyes finally opened. He found himself leaning against Jack, his damp head cradled within the hollow of Jack’s shoulder. The fire before him was flickering, making all sorts of interesting shadows dance before his teammates, blurring their features to a haze of colors. 

God, he was so cold.

"It’s all right, Daniel. Just try and stay awake, okay?" He tried to tuck the sleeping bag around Daniel a bit more tightly to trap the warmth. He could still feel the minute convulsions that racked Daniel’s body. Without hesitation, Jack tightened his grip around Daniel’s shoulders. Any thoughts of yelling at Daniel for not listening to his orders had vanished now. "Carter, get me another one of those tents, will you?"

"The storm has not ceased," Teal’c told him as he kneeled down to take a look at Daniel. 

"Maybe we should try to head back and look for the Stargate, sir," Carter thought out loud as she wrapped another folded tent over Daniel. The thin material was useful for its waterproofing qualities, but Carter could see that it wouldn’t be warm enough for a chilled human body. "We can’t stay here with you two in this condition." Carter eyed the storm, visible at the cave’s mouth just a few feet away. "It’s bound to get colder."

Jack glared at Carter, silently telling her to keep quiet, but he could feel Daniel’s shudder as the scientist heard this. "There’s no way we can find the Stargate in this, Carter." He looked down at Daniel, then at his leg. His lips thinned to a tight line as he calculated the risks. "No, we can’t take the chance of getting even more lost in this. _Especially_ with the two of us in this condition." Jack knew he wouldn’t be of any help at this point. Despite Carter’s careful binding, Jack could see the dark blood seeping through his bandages. The blood felt burning hot compared to his cold skin. 

"I could try to find the Stargate and return with help, O’Neill." Teal’c eyed the storm. "The Goa’uld inside me should be able to protect me from the cold."

"No." Jack tried to still his teeth from chattering. "Teal’c, you’re not fooling me here. You’re not exactly all nice and toasty, either." He ignored the Jaffa’s raised eyebrow. "I’m not risking anyone out there alone in that storm."

"Jack?" Daniel mumbled. The scientist feebly tried to get up, but Jack’s grip around his shoulders just tightened.

"Damn it, Daniel. Stay still." Jack tugged at Daniel’s covers to wrap around him again.

"D-don’t...g-go," Daniel whispered. His eyelids were beginning to droop again.

"What? Don’t fall asleep, Daniel." Jack gave him a shake and was relieved to see Daniel’s eyes snap open again.

"The s-storm," Daniel whispered. "Too dangerous. Not a-alone, Jack."

Jack nodded. "Nice to see someone agrees with me here." He looked up at Teal’c and shook his head. "We wait it out, Teal’c." Jack glanced down at Daniel briefly. "We wait it out. Right, Daniel?"

The scientist just nodded weakly, too cold to say anything more. Carter, during all this, was heating up her canteen of water. She passed it over to Jack, who took a sip of the hot liquid gratefully. 

"Thanks, Carter." Jack leaned the spout towards Daniel. "Okay, Jackson. Your turn." Jack carefully helped Daniel to sit up higher, tilting the canteen so the scientist could drink. Daniel feebly tried to swallow, but some of the liquid dribbled down.

Jack fought the urge to give in and let Carter and Teal’c go to find the Stargate. Logically, Jack knew that there was no way in hell the two would be able to find it in the storm, not before succumbing to the cold or, worse, into another ice patch that they would never see in this mix of wind and snow. Instinctively, Jack felt that the shivering charge in his care was slipping away with each minute they waited for nature to wear down its fury, but he couldn’t afford to risk the remaining members of his team that way. They could survive waiting out the storm. It was just a question of him and Daniel being able to wait it out.

It felt like some higher power out there was playing a sick joke on him.

_It’s not going to end like this,_ Jack thought as he reflexively squeezed Daniel tighter, trying to give the man some of his own warmth, even though he himself didn’t have any to spare. _Daniel is not going to die, not here, not like this._ Jack eyed Carter and Teal’c, who were feeding the fire with what dry branches they had gathered while getting to this cave. Again, he wondered whatever possessed him to agree to let Daniel go on this team.

_"No," Daniel said resolutely. His pale hands clenched on top of the table as he looked at General Hammond._

The general was telling him that he was needed here at SGC, that his expertise in ancient cultures was valuable to the operation as a whole.

"No," Daniel repeated, his eyes darted from the general to Jack now. "I mean, I know that this is your decision, but I really, really _have to be on their team. My wife is out there, sir." Daniel’s eyes glued to Jack’s for a moment then, as if he feared what he might see, looked away._

The general said that it would be put under consideration, then glanced over to Jack, silently telling the colonel that they needed to discuss this in length later…

"It’s your call, Colonel O’Neill," General Hammond said later as he sat down. Jack closed the door, shutting out the noises from outside. 

"I know, sir."

"Doctor Jackson is a civilian. He has no training whatsoever-"

"I could train him, sir."

"No training whatsoever, therefore could be a danger to himself or to your team," General Hammond continued, ignoring Jack’s offer. "I understand what he may be feeling right now, but his personal stake in this could blind him to the danger. He’s no soldier, Colonel O’Neill."

"I know, general," Jack said, his voice very quiet, as he thought of what Daniel might be feeling right now. He then thought of Skaara, who was also out there somewhere with Daniel’s wife. "He’s just a civilian." Jack steadied his gaze on the general. "A civilian who lost everything that was important to him because we couldn’t leave well enough alone." 

I’m going soft from my retirement, Jack thought with a scowl to himself. He had sympathized with Daniel and turned a blind eye to the possible dangers. After Kawalsky died, Jack was more certain that his sympathetic decision was a bad one. 

"Jack?" Daniel mumbled. 

"Right here, Daniel," Jack murmured, his hands tugging the covers around the younger man, wishing there were more he could do. "Just look at the fire. Don’t close your eyes, okay?" Jack could feel Daniel nod against his shoulder.

"Are you okay?" Daniel mumbled, tilting his head up to look at him. His eyes, though glazed with pain, held some concern for his friend.

"Am _I_ okay?" Jack echoed in disbelief. "Daniel, I think you need to get your priorities straight here." Jack looked at Daniel, whose eyebrows were furrowed in concern at the lack of response from Jack. "Yeah, Daniel. I’m okay. Just a scratch. I’ve had worse."

"Well, I haven’t," Daniel mumbled jokingly, but he looked relieved at Jack’s answer.

"No," Jack responded, his voice carrying a thin edge of anger directed at himself, "You probably haven’t." 

"Colonel?" Carter leaned down to check on his leg. She had heard what Jack said. The colonel didn’t look at her, just at the fire that was slowly fading into embers. His mouth was set in a firm frown. "Sir, are you okay?"

"Will you people stop asking if _I’m_ okay?" Jack snapped, but calmed down at Carter’s surprised look. "I’m fine, Carter. This is run-of-the-mill for me. No big shit."

"Watch your mouth, sir," Carter said without any anger. "Young ears are listening."

"I’m not that much younger than you, Sam," was Daniel’s mumble as he tilted his head up from Jack’s shoulder again. 

"Compared to my age," Teal’c said as he sat down beside Carter, "you are very young." The Jaffa handed Carter his parka. Jack, at first, refused the coat, motioning that Teal’c should wear it. He relented, however, when Daniel tried to suppress another shiver. He allowed Carter to drape it over Daniel and him for added warmth.

"And you’re younger than me, kid," Jack responded lightly as he took his free hand and ruffled Daniel’s still damp hair. "At my age, Danny boy, that’s young enough." 

Muffled laughter could be heard from within Jack’s chest as Daniel retorted weakly, "You’re not that old, Jack."

"Wanna bet?" Jack drawled, wincing as Carter probed his leg wound again. "Each time Carter keeps poking at my leg, it sends me to the ceiling. The pain is enough to make all of my hair go white." Jack didn’t get the response he wanted, though. 

Daniel shifted slightly to look up at Jack with concern. "I thought you said it was just a scratch, Jack."

"Well-"

"The colonel is just trying to make me feel sorry for him," Carter quipped as she gently took one of Daniel’s wrists out of the covers to check his pulse.

"Is it working?" Jack jokingly asked, but his eyes were serious when Carter shook her head slightly at the pulse she took. His arm instinctively tightened around Daniel a bit. 

Daniel must have sensed something was wrong, because he looked at Jack with a knowing look. "Not good, huh?"

"Not bad either, Danny," Jack reassured him as he darted a look at Carter, warning her to not say anything more. Daniel caught the visual exchange and said nothing at first. He leaned against Jack, feeling shivers going up and down his spine. He also felt Jack trying to control his own shivers, but not quite succeeding in concealing them from Daniel. 

"Don’t lie to me, Jack," Daniel said, his voice stronger than it was before as he realized that Jack was not telling him everything.

"I’m not lying to you," Jack reassured Daniel, giving him a responding squeeze.

Daniel tried to shuffle away from Jack’s protective embrace to get a good look at him, but the colonel held him firmly. Teal’c clamped his hands on Daniel’s shoulders to still the younger man. 

"Dammit, Daniel. Stay put!" Jack demanded sharply as he tried to rewrap the covers over Daniel.

His sudden defiance had sapped what little strength Daniel had left. Daniel couldn’t do anything more and just allowed Jack to tuck the covers around him again. Daniel tilted his head up, his blue eyes angrily looking at his friend, the one he trusted.

"You’re lying, Jack," Daniel accused. "You don’t have to protect me." He felt Carter’s hand on his shoulder. 

"No, I shouldn’t have put you in the danger that left you needing to be protected," Jack said under his breath, but Carter and Daniel heard him.

"You didn’t put me in any danger, Jack." Daniel was surprised at what Jack said, wondering what caused Jack to think he was putting him in any danger.

Jack didn’t say anything. He just sat there, leaning against the cave walls. He felt really tired. He felt Daniel’s damp head against his shoulder, shifting slightly as he tried not to lean too hard on Jack. Jack tightened his hold yet again. He nodded as Carter murmured that she was going to fill her canteen with snow so she could melt it for water and watched approvingly as she told Teal’c to stand guard. All the while she was checking on the storm, the time, and the fire at the same time. 

__

What was it she said? Oh, yeah. She said she could handle anything I could handle. Jack grimaced, looking down at his leg. _From the looks of things right now, she’s handling it even better._

Jack checked his sidearm one more time. Satisfied, he let the barrel go with a resounding click.

"You know," a voice said as it entered the armory, "that damages the gears on your weapon, sir."

Rolling his eyes, Jack quipped, "Are you going to give me some sort of boring statistic on that, Captain Doctor?"

Carter winced. "You could just call me Captain, sir. Daniel keeps forgetting what to call me and keeps throwing in both titles."

"And I thought you liked it that way, Captain Carter." Jack grinned.

Carter gave him a strange look, wondering if the colonel was joking. "No. Like I said before, colonel. You can call me by my military rank instead."

"No doctor?"

"Only when it’s necessary," Carter decided as she chose her weapon for their mission. "I’m a soldier before anything else, sir. I’m a doctor when there’s a lab in front of me."

"I guess it would be distracting if I screamed ‘doctor, doctor’ while serpent heads were firing at us. You would think I needed a medic rather than backup." Jack grinned.

"Do you have doubts on my backing you up, sir?"

"No. No." Jack shook his head when he saw Carter misunderstood his joke. "That’s not what I meant, Carter. Relax. It was a joke."

"Ah." Carter didn’t say anything else as she checked her weapon. With a soft click, much quieter than Jack had, she slid the gun barrel into place when she was done. 

"Nice," Jack commented as he holstered his sidearm.

"Thank you, sir," Carter said automatically. She was getting ready to leave when Jack called to her.

"Captain?" 

Carter turned around with a question in her eyes. She looked a bit wary.

"I was _joking," Jack emphasized again so that she would understand._

Suddenly Carter grinned, showing that she understood the first time. "I know, sir. I’m not dumb. I am _a doctor, after all." With that, she left._

"Well I’ll be-" Jack murmured with a grin. He didn’t have anything to worry about after all...

"Jack?"

"Sir!" Carter leaned forward and gave Jack a little shake.

Jack’s eyes flew open. _When had they closed?_ "What? What?"

"You’re going into shock, sir," Carter explained slowly as she pointed to his leg wound silently. "You’re still bleeding heavily."

"Well, shit," Jack managed to say. He felt Daniel move, and he looked down to see his friend looking at him with a mix of weariness and…disappointment?

"It wasn’t just a scratch, was it, Jack?" Daniel asked softly.

"No, it wasn’t," Jack finally admitted. 

"Thank you," Daniel said quietly. So quietly that Jack had to lean closer to hear. "I don’t need to be lied to."

"Huh," was Jack’s only response.

"Sir." Carter’s quiet voice interrupted. "I think we need to take the chance, sir. Maybe if Teal’c and I go together-" Her voice trailed off. She knew that wasn’t a good idea, either. Even if they were to go together to find the Stargate, how were Jack and Daniel going to manage?

Jack shook his head. He smiled wanly when he felt Daniel do the same against his shoulder. "Not a good idea."

"I can wait…a…little…longer, Jack." Daniel’s voice sounded a little breathless.

Jack’s eyes darkened as he silently disagreed with Daniel. The team grew quiet as they struggled to find another alternative. Every so often, someone would open their mouth as an idea came to them, but no words came out as the realization that it wouldn’t work arrived. 

Daniel was watching all this with half-closed eyes. Every so often, he felt Jack give him a firm shake to wake him up, as if he could sense Daniel drifting away. Daniel’s eyes would shoot open, then he would feel his eyelids slowly droop once again.

God, he was so tired. He was so cold. _Someone, please. Close the window._

"There’s no window, Danny," Jack said quietly.

Daniel’s eyes opened wider. Did he say that out loud? "Sorry," he mumbled and felt a weak squeeze around his shoulders.

Teal’c stood up as if sitting there watching them was too painful. The Jaffa gazed out the cave mouth and then back at Jack. The colonel again shook his head. Teal’c’s eyes narrowed as he wondered what would happen. Teal’c trusted Jack’s leadership and judgement, but the warrior inside of him was howling for action. It was screaming at him to do something. It raged at the helplessness of the situation. Teal’c didn’t believe in the false gods as before, but old habits were hard to break. The Jaffa silently asked the gods for some sort of solution.

"Sir." Carter shook Jack’s shoulder. Jack’s eyes snapped open. Again, he hadn’t realized they had closed. 

"Sir, let me take Daniel," Carter murmured as she looked at the pale tinge of Jack’s face. "I can provide some warmth for him. It’s not doing either one of you any good sharing little or no body heat between you." Carter knew Jack must have been feeling really bad when he didn’t argue when Carter gingerly transferred Daniel over to her shoulder. Jack just leaned forward as much as his injured leg allowed and tucked the covers around the younger man again. Teal’c sat down beside Jack and stiffly clasped a large hand on Jack’s shoulder.

"I will keep you awake, O’Neill," Teal’c said.

Daniel tried not to lean too heavily on Carter, who was holding him tightly to give him some warmth. It felt different compared to when Jack was holding him. The steady, minute shivers from Jack were gone and Daniel felt the warmth from Carter. Daniel knew, however, that it wouldn’t be enough. He knew he had to stay awake. He opened his eyes wider to look at Jack. The colonel was constantly fidgeting, yet silent. Teal’c occasionally would look at Jack with barely concealed concern and give the colonel a gentle shake. _I have to keep us both awake,_ Daniel realized and strained to clear his throat. 

"Jack?" Daniel winced at how hoarse his voice sounded.

"Yeah, Daniel?" Jack mumbled as he took the canteen from Teal’c and drank the warm liquid. The Jaffa patiently waited for the colonel to finish before taking the canteen, then silently went to the cave edge and filled the canteen up with snow. He studied the storm once more, noting that it had not abated at all.

"Ask me a question, Jack," Daniel said as he tried to sit up. Carter helped him, and Daniel was now sitting up and looking at Jack. 

"What?" Jack’s eyes narrowed as he looked at Daniel. The scientist was trying his best to keep his eyes open. Jack smiled to himself, knowing what Daniel was trying to do. "What kind of question do you want me to ask?"

Daniel smiled weakly. "Anything that will keep me awake and talking, Jack."

Carter laughed when Jack responded wryly, "Well, there’s so many choices then."

"You could talk about the artifacts you found on this planet, Daniel Jackson," Teal’c volunteered from where he was by the fire, heating up the canteen again. He stood in front of the fire, blocking its light. Carter knew the Jaffa was trying to conceal the fact that the fire was dying down. 

Daniel brightened at the suggestion. "That’s an interesting idea."

"Maybe for you, Jackson." Jack pretended to glare at the scientist. "This is a mission, not a field trip."

"Field trip?" Teal’c inquired as he returned with the warm canteen. He passed it to Carter, who took a sip before giving it to Daniel.

Daniel felt a little better with the warm water going down his throat. "Um, something like a journey of learning." Daniel paused as he thought of the Abydos word that was similar. "Uh, you could call it a ketha." 

"Ah!" Teal’c nodded. "Ketha." The Jaffa paused, cocking his head in a slight tilt as he looked at Daniel. "What are we learning here, Daniel Jackson?"

"That snow really sucks," Jack quipped as Daniel chuckled. 

"No..." Daniel began, but suddenly he coughed. The three others sat up straighter in alarm, but Daniel waved his hand weakly to show he was okay. "Sorry, I-"

"Just rest, Daniel," Carter said as she pulled the sleeping bag over the younger man a bit tighter. She wished the fire had more wood, but the few branches she had gathered were burning away into ashes. Soon the fire would die down, and the cold that they had been trying so desperately to push away would return with a vengeance. "Just conserve your strength."

"No," Daniel mumbled as he tried to sit up straighter. "I can’t stop...talking. I have to keep...keep...keep awake."

Jack nodded, silently agreeing with what Daniel said and brooding over how pale Daniel looked. "He’s right, Carter. Can’t let him go to sleep."

"Can’t...let you...go...to sleep...either, Jack." Daniel’s voice was beginning to slur again.

Jack’s eyebrow went up, mirroring Teal’c’s. "Don’t worry about me, Jackson. This is a milk run for me. I can keep my eyes open."

"If not," Teal’c added solemnly, "I shall make sure O’Neill’s eyes remain open." The Jaffa then cocked his head towards Jack with curiosity. "Milk run?" Teal’c repeated.

Carter smiled as she felt the vibration of Daniel’s silent laughter against her shoulder. "It’s one of those things the colonel likes to say, Teal’c."

"Yeah," Jack quipped. "Like this one..." Jack paused for a moment, "This really, really sucks."

More vibrations against Carter’s shoulder. The captain smiled, looked down at Daniel and squeezed his shoulder briefly. She was heartened to feel a responding squeeze in her hands.

"Daniel, you sly dog," Jack chuckled, catching the response. 

"Jealous?" Daniel mumbled as he pretended to glare at Jack. Carter rolled her eyes upward, but said nothing.

"Damn straight," Jack replied. "Captain, get over here and gimme a hug too, dammit."

"Is that supposed to be an order?"

"No, I’m asking nicely, captain." Jack grinned wickedly.

"Uh, Teal’c could give you a hug instead, colonel."

Teal’c looked at Carter, a bit puzzled. "Does O’Neill need this...hug to feel better, Captain Carter?"

Carter grinned at Jack’s fervent shaking of his head. "Yeah, Teal’c. The colonel really _needs_ a hug right now."

"No, goddamn!" Jack shrank away from Teal’c. "No hugs, _please,_ " Jack muttered under his breath while Carter laughed. "This is all your fault, Jackson."

Daniel didn’t say anything. 

Alarmed, Jack leaned forward. "Daniel?" He looked anxiously as Carter checked on the younger man. "Daniel!"

He stirred, opening his eyes a crack. Then, realizing what had happened, his eyes opened wider. _When had they closed?_ "Jack?"

The colonel somehow managed to get himself over there. He gave Daniel a shake. "I thought you were trying to keep me awake, Daniel. No slacking off on the job."

"Sorry," Daniel mumbled, his eyes drooping again.

"No, _I’m_ sorry," Jack muttered under his breath. Carter and Teal’c exchanged a look with each other. Jack didn’t realize that they had heard. Daniel had heard Jack, too.

"S-sorry? What for?" Daniel mumbled, as his eyes stayed open and locked with Jack’s.

Jack didn’t say anything. His mouth was set in a grim line as the colonel once more berated himself for poor judgement.

"Jack?"

"Colonel?" Carter leaned forward a bit and tapped Jack on the shoulder. The colonel flinched and guiltily shrugged his shoulders.

"Sorry. Thinking." That was all Jack would say.

"About what, Jack?" Daniel insisted. "What are you sorry for?"

"Daniel-" Jack began, then shook his head. Jack O’Neill wasn’t a man of many words. "Daniel, you shouldn’t be here."

"Huh?" Daniel was more alert now at the words. "Shouldn’t be here?" The younger man looked at Jack, not understanding at all. " _We all_ shouldn’t be here, Jack, but that can’t be helped."

"Huh," Jack grunted. He shifted slightly with a wince, sitting closer to both the fire and his teammates. 

"Jack?" Daniel’s voice had dropped to a whisper. "I don’t...I don’t understand."

"Never mind, Daniel. Save your strength."

"What was it that you were saying about the artifacts, Daniel?" Carter suddenly said.

Daniel stared at Jack a bit longer until his vision blurred once more. He wished he hadn’t lost his glasses in the water. Everything was a blur and Daniel had a funny feeling that there was something important to see in Jack’s face.

"Daniel?" Carter repeated, giving him a slight shake when he didn’t answer.

"What? Oh! The...artifacts," Daniel murmured. "They’re really quite fascinating actually. I mean, it appears that Ra...took this Mayan tribe and transported them here for mining."

"Like they did on Abydos?" Jack asked, half into the conversation and half still in his thoughts.

Daniel nodded as he continued. "I guess the strange weather didn’t start until many years later. Ra then just...left them here. Gave up on their civilization." Daniel sounded disgusted at the waste.

"The gods abandoned the people of this planet simply because there was no more use for them." Teal’c summarized it quite neatly.

"They’re not gods, Teal’c," Jack reminded him.

"No." Daniel’s voice was as cold as the wind blowing around them. "They’re not."

Teal’c looked at Daniel for a moment and said nothing about that comment. Jack and Carter, however, exchanged alarmed glances over Daniel’s head. 

The team was silent, awkward after Daniel’s words. They could hear the wind still howling outside of the cave. Daniel’s ragged breathing and the dying crackles of the fire filled the emptiness of the cave. Jack sighed, not at all surprised at Daniel’s words, but he hadn’t been ready for them. He knew Daniel wasn’t going to put his anger aside and just act as the linguist of the team. Daniel was still carrying the burden of a husband’s feelings for a missing wife. Jack glanced at Teal’c, who was trying not to look like he was looking at Daniel, but unsuccessful in hiding it from Jack. The colonel looked at Daniel again, who was slumped against the opposite cave wall now, leaning sideways against Carter. The scientist was shifting every so often, causing Carter to readjust his wrappings constantly. The captain looked at Jack worriedly. Jack nodded, understanding what she was trying to say. Daniel was sinking deeper into hypothermia. Carter nodded her head towards the cave entrance, but Jack shook his head. The storm was sounding much worse now. They couldn’t take the chance. Jack suddenly wished that they had done so before. Now, there was no turning back. 

Daniel was looking at Jack through half closed eyes. What Jack had said was still repeating in his head. _I shouldn’t be here? What does he mean? He doesn’t want me on the team? Is that it?_ Daniel swallowed, feeling the dryness of his throat, but too tired to ask for water. _I practically begged him to let me be on the team._ Daniel suddenly realized that Jack had never _asked_ Daniel to join his team. Rather, Daniel had _insisted_. A feeling of guilt came over him. He knew he was in over his head. Who was a scientist to decide on joining a military operation? He knew nothing about weapons, strategy, or covert maneuvers. All he knew were the dead languages of lands that no longer existed on their planet. _But my wife is out there. I have to find Sha’uri._

"I know, Daniel," Jack’s quiet voice suddenly said, and Daniel realized then that he had spoken his last thought out loud. 

"Sorry," Daniel mumbled. "I know you didn’t want me here, Ja’k." His voice was beginning to slur, but Jack still heard him clearly.

When Jack didn’t answer, Daniel feared he had gotten confirmation of what he had said. 

"You’re not unwanted on this team, Daniel," Carter soothed as she brushed away strands of his damp hair. She pretended not to notice the tiny icicles that clung to the strands. "What ever made you think that?"

Daniel didn’t answer, and Carter wondered if her words were any help at all. She didn’t really know the scientist well enough, but an instinctive sense of protectiveness always came up whenever she was near Daniel. She wondered if perhaps she was internally worried about how Daniel was going to handle everything.

"I’m not a soldier," Daniel mumbled. He tried to sit up straighter, but kept finding himself slumping back against the cave wall. The very fact that the cave wall was bone chilling cold didn’t motivate him enough to pull away. He was just too tired to try at this point.

"No, Daniel. You’re not," Jack abruptly said.

Daniel swallowed the bitter pill he had just been given by Jack and nodded as he continued, "I’m...I don’t know military stuff or fancy moves to eliminate the enemy. I just know...dead things." Daniel swallowed again, bowing his head when he felt hot tears of frustration threatening to spill. "I know I’m not much help to you, Ja’k. I-I know I’m...a burden."

"Daniel-" Carter started helplessly.

Teal’c looked at Jack, who was brooding silently through Daniel’s painful confession. The Jaffa wondered what he should say. He wanted to say that Daniel was very useful to the team, even if O’Neill did not see it. He wanted to say that Daniel had passion and honor that could match his culture’s own code. He didn’t say anything, though. He wondered if Daniel Jackson would accept such words at all or if they would be taken in offense.

After all, Daniel Jackson’s pain was caused by Teal’c. 

__

"O’Neill." Teal’c stood by the doorway of Jack’s quarters. The Jaffa had returned from a talk with General Hammond where he had been informed of the President’s decision to allow him to remain on the SG-1 team. Teal’c was also heartened by the news that Colonel Kennedy was leaving without him.

"Teal’c," Jack greeted as he looked up from the mission dossier. "I guess General Hammond told you the good news."

"I was told I may remain with your team, O’Neill." Teal’c said, bowing his head slightly towards Jack. "My thanks to you, O’Neill. It would be my honor to serve and protect you."

"You’re here to join us in the fight against the Goa’uld, Teal’c," Jack reminded the Jaffa. He cocked his head towards Teal’c as he continued. "Your role is not to just serve me and protect me."

"I have a debt to honor," Teal’c protested.

"What debt?" Jack realized then that Teal’c was still standing by the doorway and realized that the Jaffa wasn’t going to enter the room without Jack’s consent. Sighing mentally and telling himself that he would have to get use to that, Jack waved Teal’c to come in. "You can enter, Teal’c. Don’t just stand in the doorway, for crying out loud."

Teal’c entered the room promptly and stood over Jack. The colonel sighed audibly now, motioning to the Jaffa to sit. 

"There’s no debt here, Teal’c. We’re equals and we fight side by side."

"As warriors," Teal’c said, still not convinced that there was no debt.

"As warriors," Jack conceded, although he disliked the term. It made them sound very...barbaric, and even though he was a soldier trained for combat, Jack didn’t like to think that this team was only for destruction. Jack wanted to think that they would be able to save _, too._

"I do have a debt, O’Neill," Teal’c insisted. "Even if not to you, to Daniel Jackson."

"What about Daniel?" Jack asked quietly.

"I was the Jaffa who selected his wife to be Apophis’ queen." Teal’c told Jack nothing the colonel didn’t already know. When Teal’c had first told the team this when they first returned from Chulak, Jack had studied Daniel to gauge his reaction. Daniel appeared to have understood that Teal’c was only under orders. Daniel had said, in fact insisted _, that the fault lay not with Teal’c. Rather, the blame was on Apophis. "Perhaps Daniel Jackson will feel uncomfortable with my participation in the team-"_

"Teal’c." Jack looked right at the Jaffa. "Daniel doesn’t blame you. He said as much when you told us. Remember?"

"Had it not been for the taking of his wife, Daniel Jackson would not be putting himself into danger right now."

Jack nodded, agreeing with the assessment. "Daniel’ll have to be looked after." The colonel studied Teal’c. "But not because of any debt. Got it?"

"Got what?" Teal’c asked confused. 

"Never mind." Jack shook his head. "Daniel isn’t...you know-"

"A warrior."

"Yeah. A...warrior." Jack paused. "I wonder if I’m making a mistake, Teal’c."

Teal’c raised an eyebrow at Jack. The Jaffa was used to not questioning the orders of his superiors. After all, he followed the whims and rule of the gods. Who was Teal’c to argue? However, Jack was his new leader now, despite Jack’s view that they were equals, and Teal’c was taken back by the doubts of his leader. Mistake? His superiors would rather have their Goa’uld larvae ripped out of them than admit to any wrongdoing.

"I could be throwing Daniel right into the fire." Jack frowned. He continued in response to Teal’c’s confusion, "That means putting Daniel into danger."

"I will protect Daniel Jackson, O’Neill," Teal’c quickly vowed. "You have my word as a Jaffa."

"That’s good to know," Jack said solemnly, although he wasn’t really sure what that really meant. 

"It is a question if he will accept my assistance," Teal’c added quietly. He noted that Jack didn’t have a quick response this time.

"Daniel-" Carter was saying again, but her voice trailed off as he refused to look her in the eye. She glanced over to Jack, who was studying the wall behind Daniel with uncharacteristic interest. Carter glared at Jack, silently telling him to say _something_. 

Daniel swallowed and swallowed again. His throat was so painfully dry. Yet he was glad for this because that meant he didn’t have to say anything. His position in the team was a dubious one at best. Daniel felt like the unnecessary appendage of a military team. There were other linguists and archeologists in the other teams, but they were also soldiers and capable of helping their teammates. Daniel? 

__

I’m a hindrance, Daniel thought glumly. 

Suddenly, a cold shiver racked his body into painful convulsions. Daniel gasped and clenched his teeth.

"A- damn!" Daniel was able to say before he felt his body stiffen in pain.

"Daniel!" Jack dragged himself over, despite the screaming protest of his leg. He took Daniel by the shoulders and braced the younger man. "Hang in there. You’re going to be all right." 

"I’m...I’m fine." Daniel forced the words out with a grimace. He felt a hand on his shoulder. The heat of it felt burning hot. He shivered. God, he was so cold. Everything that touched him felt like a burn to him now. Carter’s hands, which were supporting his back, felt hot. The hand Jack placed on his shoulder felt like hot coals. Everything felt hot, except Daniel’s own skin. 

"I shouldn’t have put you through this, Daniel," Jack murmured quietly, his eyes dark with regret.

Daniel couldn’t bring himself to look at Jack. He heard the regret in Jack’s voice. He heard his wish that Daniel wasn’t on the team. Suddenly, Daniel didn’t feel sad anymore.

He was furious.

"I know you didn’t want me on the team, Ja’k." Daniel’s voice was weak, but everyone could hear the anger in his words. "Why...why didn’t you just tell me?"

"Daniel-" Jack started to say.

"I...I know I’m not a soldier." Daniel spat out the last word angrily. "I know I forced you to let me-"

"Hold it," Jack said abruptly, his eyes showing that he finally understood what Daniel was angry about. "You didn’t force me into letting you on this team, Daniel."

"I practically begged you, Ja’k." Daniel’s voice faltered as the momentary strength feeding his anger began to fade. "I... You didn’t ask me... I _asked_ you."

"I could have said no, Daniel," Jack reminded him gently. Carter and Teal’c wisely strayed away from the two men, murmuring something about exploring the cave a bit deeper. An excuse to give the two men their privacy. Teal’c looked back, a bit concerned about leaving the two men there, but he saw the need for them to talk. 

"You...you didn’t," Daniel whispered. 

Jack tightened his grip on Daniel, wishing that the storm would leave. He wished that Daniel’s body didn’t feel so cold, too. Jack also wished that the fire before him wasn’t dying like his friend here. Jack started at his thoughts. _Friend. Yes, Daniel’s a friend._ Jack wondered when that had started. The two men had been awkward with each other on the very first mission, and they only became amiable after their victory against Ra. It wasn’t enough to forge a friendship, was it? 

Was it?

"Ja’k?" Daniel whispered, his eyes trying desperately to stay open.

Jack shook himself out of his thoughts. "No, Danny. I didn’t ask you." He looked at Daniel, giving him a slight shake to force the man to look at him. "I wouldn’t have, but not because I didn’t want you on the team. And not because it was you who asked and not me." Jack paused. "It’s because I have no right to ask you."

"I-I don’t understand, Ja’k," Daniel said faintly.

Jack sighed, wondering himself if he truly understood either. "Daniel, you’re a ...civilian." He squeezed Daniel’s shoulder briefly when he caught the flinch in Daniel’s eyes. "Yes, you’re not a soldier. You’re a scholar, who should be in some room scouring old books and stuff."

"Ja’k-"

"A scholar," Jack continued, ignoring Daniel’s protest, "who should be safely in some office on base." Jack looked down at Daniel with a slight frown of concern.

Daniel could see Jack’s eyes were clouded with concern and...guilt? "I want to find Sha’uri, Ja’k," he protested faintly.

"But at the cost of your life?" Jack snapped.

Daniel was taken aback. "M-my life?"

"Daniel," Jack shook his head. "I don’t think you really understand the dangers here-"

"I know," Daniel said softly. "I may never find Sha’uri within my lifetime."

Jack was silent.

"I know," Daniel bowed his head, "that I may...die before I do. That I may not be able to save her." Daniel lifted his head with great effort, his eyes shining bright with unshed tears. "But...but I can’t just sit home waiting for news, not being out there and trying to help with what little I can offer, I-"

"You’re not useless, Daniel," Jack told him seriously. "You think this project would have ever gotten off the ground if you hadn’t cracked that translation? Or that we would have defeated Ra and return home without your help?"

Now it was Daniel’s turn to be silent.

"I’m...I was impressed and a bit surprised," Jack admitted, "when you said you wanted to join my team."

"I trust you, Ja’k," Daniel said.

"Yeah..." Jack’s face darkened as he continued, "So did Kawalsky."

Daniel started and weakly tried to sit up straighter, but Jack stopped him again. "He...I...Kawalsky knew you had no choice. There was nothing else you could have done."

"Yeah," Jack brooded. "He followed my orders, got himself into this shit and ended up dead the moment I called for the Stargate to be shut down on him."

"Your friend...died on the table, Ja’k." Daniel quoted back what Jack had told Teal’c. 

"He did, Danny." Jack’s eyes had a bit of grief as he remembered. Then Jack shook out of it and looked at Daniel again. "Still trust me?"

"Of course." Daniel looked surprised at the question. "It’s whether or not you trust me, Ja’k."

"Me?"

"That’s why you’re thinking about regret, Ja’k," Daniel surmised. "You have no faith that I can take care of myself."

"I’m concerned-"

"You have no faith." Daniel finally sat up despite Jack’s efforts to stop him. He swayed slightly before he could steady himself and slipped a hand out of the carefully wrapped covers to grip Jack’s forearm. "I...I’m not going anywhere, Colonel Ja’k O’Neill."

Jack was speechless.

Daniel smiled weakly, and his hand slipped off Jack’s shoulder as he got too tired. 

"Sir?" Carter called out softly.

Daniel smiled weakly. Jack, reading the exhaustion, steadied Daniel against his shoulder. "You can come out now, Captain."

"W-we’ve found something, sir," Carter said hesitantly. "At the end of the cave, about five minutes from here."

"There are carvings on the walls, O’Neill," Teal’c stated as he glanced at the hunched over Daniel. "There is one symbol that appears to be similar to the Stargate."

"What?" Daniel moved slightly away from Jack. "Where?"

"Daniel, now is not the time to go nerdy on us here." Jack took Daniel’s now dry uniform from Carter and draped it over Daniel before wrapping him in the tents again. "Just relax and wait the storm out and we’ll-"

"Stargate, Ja’k. Stargate," Daniel said as he feebly tried to move his arms through the sleeves. Carter helped him loop his arms through. "There may be something important with the inscriptions. Why they all left and-"

"Okay, okay." Jack relented. He winced as he tried to get up. "How are we going to get there, Doctor Jackson?"

Daniel blinked at the title. "Uh-"

"I can carry Daniel Jackson to the end of the cave," Teal’c announced. The Jaffa steadied his dark eyes onto Daniel. "If Daniel Jackson does not object."

Jack studied Daniel apprehensively. Daniel stared at Teal’c, a bit startled. The Jaffa had been quiet since Kawalsky’s death and had spoken with Daniel very little. Daniel wondered what it meant.

"Daniel?" Carter whispered, her hand on his arm.

"I would appreciate it, Teal’c," Daniel replied with a weak smile at the Jaffa.

Teal’c looked surprised at Daniel’s consent. He said nothing and just picked up Daniel in his arms. Jack watched them for a moment and then pretended to glare at Carter.

"Well?" Jack asked archly. "You going to help me or not, Captain?"

"Sure your male pride will allow it?" Carter teased.

"At this point-" Jack grimaced, "I would tell it to shut the hell up and take your damn hand."

Carter grinned and gave Jack a hand. He grimaced again as his leg protested any movement, then draped one arm around Carter and leaned slightly against her as they made their way down to Carter and Teal’c’s discovery. 

The cave grew colder as the team proceed further down the tunnels. Teal’c glanced down at Daniel, who had begun shivering again.

"Perhaps we should head back, Daniel Jackson." Teal’c suggested quietly, concerned that the weakened human wouldn’t be able to endure the further drop in temperature.

"It could be something im-important." Daniel’s teeth chattered.

"If you believe it to be so, we will continue," Teal’c decided.

Daniel glanced at the Jaffa, a bit startled. "Th-thank you, Teal’c." He sighed, wishing he were able to get there on his own two feet, rather than be carried. He glanced up at Teal’c once more. "Are you uncomfortable with me?"

"I do not understand."

"Um...you seem to avoid me," Daniel confessed.

"I thought you would prefer if I were at a distance." Teal’c was looking straight ahead.

"Because you think I blame you for Sha’uri," Daniel guessed correctly.

Teal’c didn’t say anything. He just nodded solemnly, indicating that he took the blame quite seriously and without objection.

"I wish you would believe me, Teal’c." Daniel sighed, his eyes drooping closed. He was so tired. "I...I don’t blame you. Just Apophis." At the name of the Goa’uld, Daniel’s eyes opened again. He steeled himself, trying to stay awake. 

"We will defeat him, Daniel Jackson," Teal’c promised.

"Or die trying," Daniel added softly.

"There will be no dying, Daniel Jackson."

Daniel looked at Teal’c with startled blue eyes. He smiled at that, at the way Teal’c was being very careful in how he was carrying Daniel, and at Jack’s grumbling in the background. "No dying, Teal’c," Daniel agreed. "Not today."

"We’re here," Carter announced, playing her flashlight beam over to the carved stone that was frozen into position on the cave wall. 

"Can you read any of that, Daniel?" Jack asked as he eased himself down to the ground. The colonel winced at the cold feel of it. He looked at Daniel worriedly, not liking how pale the younger man looked and how much colder the air felt here. 

"It’s...like the inscriptions outside, Ja’k." Daniel said faintly. Teal’c set him down, holding onto his arm to give him support. The younger man made no notice as he squinted at the carvings and tried to make out the words. 

The team waited silently as Daniel muttered to himself while he translated. Abruptly, Daniel’s knees buckled.

"Daniel!" Jack tried to get up but couldn’t. Teal’c caught Daniel neatly into his arms again. 

"I’m...all right, Ja’k," Daniel protested as he felt Teal’c trying to pick him up again. "Not going...anywhere. Remember?"

Jack nodded numbly. "Yeah, Daniel. You’re staying put."

"Teal’c..." Daniel pointed to the edge of the stone. "S-see if you can find an air pocket or something."

"What is it, Daniel?" Carter helped Daniel sit down beside Jack while Teal’c started feeling the edges of the stone without any hesitation.

"Seeking the sun under the earth." Daniel murmured. "God, I was so stupid."

"What?" Jack shook Daniel slightly as the scientist started to sag. 

"The inscription." Daniel pointed at it as Teal’c announced he felt air coming out of the edge of the stone. "I wondered...I was wondering, how did the people leave if the conditions became that horrible outside. Did they just all die out there?" Daniel smiled faintly as Teal’c readied his staff weapon.

Carter, after checking the walls and deeming them safe, nodded to Teal’c. The Jaffa nodded and fired.

The stone crumbled like paper, and suddenly, Jack felt a gush of cold air rushing through from the newly made hole. Carter yelped as she discovered a second Stargate inside, down below.

Jack looked at Daniel with amazement. The scientist smiled again weakly and felt his eyes closing as he whispered, "They all just used the back door."

* * *

Jack wished the crutches would leave him alone. Actually, Jack wished _he_ could leave _them_ alone. It had been two days since their shocking return from that planet. He wondered how the general must have felt when he saw Jack come limping through with Carter’s help, bellowing for a medic. Teal’c came through with Daniel in his arms, bellowing, too, because in mid-transit, Daniel’s heart had stopped.

"...really amazing to think that there was another Stargate there." 

"Probably due to the severe conditions, Daniel." Carter was saying.

"Yeah, but think of the possibilities. If they had two Stargates, maybe they didn’t leave immediately. They might have left...oh, hi, Jack." Daniel was chattering away to Carter. Teal’c stood stiffly beside the bed, greeting Jack as he saw the colonel come into the infirmary. 

Jack grinned and hobbled his way over to the bed. He pretended to glare angrily at Daniel, who shrunk under Jack’s glare.

"Doc said for you to rest for at least a week," Jack told him as Carter scooted over and gave him a space to sit by Daniel’s bed. The colonel studied Daniel and was glad to see a slight flush on his cheeks again, even if it was from a slight fever.

__

Jack heard Teal’c say _Daniel’s heart had stopped. Jack suddenly found strength in his injured leg and lurched forward to Daniel. Jack’s own heart stopped as he saw the pale stillness of Daniel’s face, the chest unmoving and the hands limply dangling._

"I...I’m not going anywhere, Colonel Ja’k O’Neill."

Jack remembered what Daniel told him back in that cave. When Jack tried to follow the medics and Daniel to the infirmary, all the colonel could think of was that he was a cursed man and all who followed him were doomed to suffer. He also found himself irrationally angry that despite Daniel’s insistence and promises, the younger man might die anyway. Jack had believed him.

"Jack?" Daniel asked worriedly when he saw the frown on Jack’s face.

"Just thinking, Danny," Jack said.

Daniel grinned at the nickname. "Uh-oh. Should I be worried?"

"Only if you pull that stunt again." Jack’s voice raised a notch as his anger returned.

"Huh?" Daniel was baffled. "What did I do?"

"Do?" Jack was practically shouting now, despite Carter’s hushed protests for the colonel to be quiet. "Do? For crying out loud, Jackson. You disobeyed my orders!"

"Orders?"

"To stay back, dammit!" Jack’s face was turning to an angry red. "You deliberately disobeyed my orders and tried to...to..."

"Save you?" Daniel said softly.

Jack calmed down when he finally realized how ridiculous he sounded. "Yeah," Jack admitted reluctantly. "Save me." He eyed Carter, who was looking at Daniel and Jack innocently as if the ranting had never occurred and they were just talking about the weather. "Daniel, I-"

"You’re welcome, Jack," Daniel said softly, completely understanding.

"If you go risking your neck like that again..." Jack’s voice trailed off as he glared at Daniel.

Daniel nodded meekly and sneezed. "You have to admit that the mission wasn’t a complete loss. Think of the possibilities, Jack. Now that we know what the weather’s like, we could return-"

"Return?" Carter squeaked, not liking the idea at all.

"Yes." Daniel looked surprised at the protest. "We could check the other caves and see if maybe they left artifacts. It would be fascinating," Daniel ignored the eye-rolling from Jack at the word "fascinating," "to see how a high-temperature civilization adapted to sudden climate drops. That must have..."

Jack shook his head. Daniel was forgetting the doctor’s orders to take it easy and was starting to go on and on about the "fascinating possibilities." "You’re not paying attention to what I was saying, Daniel."

"Of course I was, Jack. Anyway, the carvings-"

"I guess I’ll have to get used to that from now on." Jack sighed as if he were a martyr.

Daniel paused at that statement. 

__

From now on.

"Yes, Jack." Daniel grinned at Jack as Carter placed a hand on Daniel’s shoulder with a smile. "I guess you’ll have to get used to it from now on. I’m not going anywhere, Colonel Jack O’Neill."

"I know. I know." Jack grinned.

  


* * *

>   
> © 1998 The characters mentioned in this story are the property of Showtime and Gekko Film Corp.  
> The Stargate, SG-I, the Goa’uld and all other characters  
> who have appeared in the series STARGATE SG-1 together with the names,   
> titles and backstory are the sole copyright property of MGM-UA Worldwide Television,   
> Gekko Film Corp, Glassner/Wright Double Secret Productions and Stargate SG-I Prod. Ltd.   
> Partnership.  
> This fanfic is not intended as an infringement upon those rights and   
> solely meant for entertainment.   
> All other characters, the story idea and the story itself   
> are the sole property of the author.   
> 

* * *

  


##### Dedicated to ECaldera. without her help, this bad grammar ridden fic would have never came to be....thanks! =)

* * *

  



End file.
